Kill All Your Heroes
by xImpossibleGirl
Summary: AJ Lee was on top of the Divas Division, she had it all, the title, the heat, even without Dolph Ziggler, she was a force to be reckoned with. Yet, AJ begins to feel herself being drawn back to one of her old flames, CM Punk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be the current AJ Lee, heel divas champion and all! She'll primarily be her heel-self rather than her backstage self. So go along with it! **

* * *

AJ Lee glared at the screen, her hands on her hips, "Can you believe her?" She says to her best friend Big E Langston, "She thinks she can _beat me_. Poor little thing, doesn't have any clue what she's got herself into." On the screen, Kaitlyn is wrestling it out with one of the Bellas. She wins with a sloppy spear, and Layla, her new best friend, raised her hand in the air.

Big E chuckles beside her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't mess with a crazy chick."

AJ smirks, "What do you say we pay our friend a little visit? Been a while, hasn't it?" She says innocently, walking over to the curtain and picking up a mic. "Hit it." She says to one of the producers. Her music sounds and she walks out to see Kaitlyn. AJ smiles at her menacingly, patting her divas title, "Kaity! Gee, it's been a while hasn't it?! Wasn't money in the bank fun? Oh so fun. Oh wait, you lost didn't you? Well darn, I suppose every old dog has to be put down sometime." AJ pauses, placing a smirk on her face, "You'll never get this back, you can get in the ring, hit me all you want, but at the end, I'll put you in the black widow, and you'll be done for. Because _you tapped out_, and you'll keep tapping out, because I'm better than you."

Kaitlyn is glaring at her, Layla has an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her back. "You're CRAZY!" Kaitlyn keeps chanting, but the crowd keeps chanting, 'you tapped out!'

"You know, you should really see someone about your anger problems. I'm sure if you asked Daniel Bryan, he'd have Dr. Shelby's phone number for you." AJ says with a smile, working the crowd as chants of 'Dr. Shelby!' is heard throughout the arena.

"You need him more than I do!" Kaitlyn shouts at her, struggling against Layla's grip.

"Now Kaity, that isn't nice. You should learn some manners. I think you could do that though, in the #1 contenders match on RAW next week. In which you'll be going against my replacement." AJ nods at Layla, "In a Divas battle royal. Trust me, I'll be ring side, just to watch you fall out of the ring, to watch your dreams fall from your eyes as you realize.." AJ takes the divas championship off her waist, "_That you're never getting this back_."

* * *

AJ skips backstage, Big E keeping up with her, each of them talking excitedly about the divas battle royal for next week. AJ runs into Dolph Ziggler, to which she happily jumps into his arms with a smile.

"Hey Ziggy! Did you see that? Wasn't that great?" She asks, pecking him on the lips.

Dolph seems visibly elsewhere, he's been like that since AJ cost him the MITB. Though if you ask her, she'll politely tell you that she wasn't aware the ref was watching. She panicked. So she did the only thing she knew to do when she was panicking, clutched her title and hit someone in the face. She just multi-tasked. Though she felt a small bubble of power build in her stomach when Del Rio went down like a brick. Especially since at Payback he kicked her newly acquired title.

Dolph peels her off of him, AJ feels the rejection and feels a pit of despair in her stomach. "AJ, we need to talk."

We need to talk is probably the worst words someone could hear. Other than goodbye and other various insults. AJ knew this was coming, the minute her title hit Del Rio's face and Dolph walked away from her, she expected this.

"Oh, what's up?" She puts the peppy tone in place, her title hanging on her shoulder. She clutches it tighter, willing the pink butterfly to get her through this.

"I think we need some time apart.. we should date other people." Dolph adds the last part, unsure of himself, "I'm done, AJ, I'm done."

AJ looks heartbroken, but then, she feels something new. Something she hadn't felt with all the other guys that had left her like this. So easily, so effortlessly. She felt.. she felt _angry_. She didn't feel like crying, she felt like hitting him until his skin turned pink. He walked away from her.

"You know, he has a rematch for the world heavyweight championship up next." Big E suggests loosely, "We could make a guest appearance."

AJ stays silent for a few moments. For a second, Big E thinks he's lost her, that AJ is back to being heartbroken. But AJ is not heartbroken, she's crazy. "You have the best ideas, E. Lets go."

She interferes in his match, distracting him by ringing the bell. The entire time, she resists the urge to put a smirk on her face, because she's so damn angry. AJ should count to ten and walk away, but she can't. AJ has to watch him lose, has to watch the dream fall from his eyes. Has to watch him see that she did this to him. He had to know.

AJ skips over to the ring, climbing in. She places a chaste kiss on Dolph's lips after attacking him, leaving his skin pink. Then, Big E barrels over him. AJ laughs, throwing her head back and arching her back.

AJ decided revenge was sweet.

* * *

She skips backstage, and right as she skips around a corner, she runs into CM Punk. One of her past flings, he looks awkward at her sudden appearance. AJ is unfazed, her adrenaline still pumping from her revenge.

"Punk." She says, skipping past him.

He grabs her arm, "Hey, AJ, are you okay?"

AJ stops, raising an eyebrow at him, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Never mind." He puckers his lips, deciding against it, "Forget it." He releases her, walking in the other direction.

AJ skips over to him, "Hey Punk!"

He turns around.

"You should start wearing that I dig crazy chicks shirt again, it suited you." AJ says with a smile, tugging on one of his hoodie strings, "Forgot to apologize to you about Heyman, that bites."

CM Punk's eyes get cloudy when she mentions Heyman. Cloudy with anger, AJ realizes. She decides angry Punk is a very sexy Punk, "Yeah, it does. And, I'm sorry about Ziggler. Though you seem to be doing fine."

AJ gives him a smile, "Better than fine, love bites, Punk." She points to her shirt, "But now I have a butterfly to get me through the pain, oh, and a lot of anger, a lotttttt of anger. Kick Heyman's ass, Punk."

"Don't I always?"

AJ ponders that for a moment, "Lesnar is in the building, be careful."

CM Punk looks her up and down, so unaccustomed to seeing AJ like this. So.. evil. The small twinkle in her eye that she had when they were together was gone, replaced with a predatory gaze. "Thanks AJ."

AJ gives him a smile, "Anything for you. Good luck, Mr. Best in the World." She turns on her heel and skips away, getting lost in her own little world. A world in which Ziggy, Cena, Kane, and Daniel did not exist. AJ briefly decided to let Punk start existing again. Just for this short time.

* * *

AJ watches Punk on the screen, she watches him get brutally attacked by Lesnar. She feels her heart twinge, though she scolds it for the notion. _That's not Punky-bear, AJ_. She scolds herself.

"Seems like a good set up for a feud." Big E comments from beside her.

"Yeah, though Lesnar can't sell a promo to save his life." AJ dryly laughs, her voice twinged with worry for Punk, "I hope he's not too hurt. Lesnar is brutal, reckless.." AJ would go on.

Big E stares at her, "You're not thinking about going back to Punk, are you?"

"What are you talking about, E? I'm getting tired of letting these guys break my heart over and over again. I'm not just going to hand it to him again, I learned my lesson, E. I laid in the ashes of that lesson, I'm not going back." AJ shakes her head, her dark brown locks falling around her, "I'm not letting anyone break my heart again."

Big E nods, "Good."

"Good." She repeats, needing to get the last word.

Big E leans back in his chair, "He probably got an injury." He comments, watching Punk falter and try to get up, "That doesn't look good. I don't know how they'll put him in the running for WWE champ again in that condition. Lesnar is going to slaughter him."

AJ sighs, placing her head in her hands, "Yes, he probably will."

"Though you'd like that."

AJ looks over at him, feeling her heart twinge with a silent '_no I wouldn't, not at all'._ She instead gives him a evil smile, "Of course I would. These men deserve every injury they get. Now they can know how much pain they put me through."

"I never apologized, for what they did to you."

"Friend zone, Big E." AJ lightly jokes, "You're staying there, Ziggy or no Ziggy." She kicks herself for calling him Ziggy again, "Dolph, I meant Dolph. Otherwise.. thank you, the sentiment is nice."

Big E nods, folding his arms over his chest, "Yeah, I have my moments."

The Punk and Lesnar segment ends and AJ sighs. They continue watching RAW until John Cena comes on. AJ scowls at the screen, "Great, just what I needed." She says, reaching for the remote.

"Eh eh eh." Big E grabs the remote, "I want to see this."

"Why? So we can listen to Cena rattle off a few jokes that are mediocre and bore me to sleep? Oh gee, E, you know how much I love those." She glares at the screen, "I should push him off a ladder again."

Big E chuckles, "I think we've had enough of your inanimate object abuse."

"But I'm just getting started, E."

After a few minutes, Cena announces his competitor as Daniel Bryan. AJ scowls again, "I would push him through a table again."

"I know, AJ."

"No, but seriously. Daniel Bryan?" AJ folds her arms over her chest, "What did he do to deserve it? Milk the fans? Trust me, we all know I can do his chant way better than he can."

"AJ, you're being bitter."

"I am not."

"Are so."

"E, don't make me hit you. It would look bad on the custody papers."

* * *

AJ skips her way into the medics, to check out her elbow, which had been bothering her for a little while now. When she walked into the trainers room, she saw CM Punk. Sure, she knew he was going to be here, but that didn't mean she came for him.. right?

"You got creamed, Punk." AJ says, jumping up onto one of the tables, "What happened out there?" She asks, swinging her legs.

"Exactly what you just saw. Lesnar is reckless." CM Punk says, holding an ice bag to his neck, "He almost killed me out there. He's an animal."

AJ shrugs, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Could have used your back up, Lee."

AJ turns to raise an eyebrow at him, surprised at him flirting with her, "That ship has sailed, Punk."

"Must be the pain meds talking then." CM Punk says, turning away from her, though the smirk still dances on his lips.

AJ can't help but think, what if that ship hadn't sailed? She wanted it back, her heart ached for it. Though she was worried this was her getting too attached again, this was her needing someone to complete her. AJ didn't need anyone, and she most certainly did not need CM Punk. She hops off the table right as the medic is about to get to her.

"False alarm." She says with a smile, skipping out of the room.

Her elbow never hurt to begin with.

* * *

_A nice new AJPunk fic! Enjoy. _

_Review, fave, and follow, my three favorite words! _


	2. Chapter 2: I Loved You Once

AJ laid on her bed, her legs hanging lazily in the air, crossed over each other. She had her laptop opened to youtube, a clip playing.

_"Will you marry me, Punk?"_

AJ cringes at herself. Watching the small needy girl get on one knee, she assess Punk's reaction. He looks confused, also bothered, as if she was a fan whether than an equal. AJ sets her jaw, angry at herself for letting her make such a fool of herself. This was still the woman Punk saw today. She clicks on another clip, of her and Punk on Smackdown. She see's the way Punk looks at her while kissing Daniel Bryan.

"We could have been great." AJ says to the screen, looking over at her title, "We still could be." She watches the clip further as she kisses Punk, the way his hand wraps around her waist. "I won't let you hurt me again." AJ finally decides, slamming the laptop screen down.

"That was a pretty angry laptop slam." Big E comments from over his shoulder.

They both sat in AJ's hotel room. Big E had been watching TV in the living room when he had heard the angry slam. He gets up, walking into AJ's room. "Who pissed you off?"

AJ shakes her head, "Nothing, E. Just an accident. Go back to watching Real Housewives, you woman."

Big E lets her insult fall right off of his skin, "As you command." He bows with a smile and goes back into the living room, resuming to watch his show. AJ pulls out her phone, going through the tweets.

She then tweets: _I will love you until your last breath, I'll let you know when that is._ She turns her phone off with a smirk.

* * *

AJ skipped through the backstage area, her divas championship proudly on her shoulder. Big E trailed behind her, looking muscular and intimidating as usual. She would occasionally turn around to throw some conversation his way, but otherwise, the walk slash skip, was silent.

She runs into Dolph Ziggler, and she stops in her tracks, "Ziggy.. Dolph. How nice to see you." She says, though her tone suggests otherwise.

"Great. My crazy ex girlfriend who _attacked me_ and cost me _another_ world heavyweight championship shot!" Dolph snarls at her, his tone venomous and cruel. "What do you want now?"

AJ tilts her head to the side, "Crazy? Did you say crazy? No need to be so jealous, Ziggy, that I'm a champ, and you're not." She taps the belt with her free hand, "Come on babe, don't be jealous I'm the one who benefited most from our breakup. You were dragging me down, Zig, so, it's a good thing you cut me loose, otherwise you would have kept dragging me down." She smirks at him, channeling the crazy chick most saw on TV.

Dolph glares at her, feeling hate fall from his features, "Dragging you down? Listen here you lunatic-"

Big E steps in front of AJ then, putting a hand against Dolph's chest, "I think you've had enough humiliation for one night." Big E says, "Back off, Dolph."

Dolph looks betrayed, setting his jaw, "Really E? You picked her over me? Enjoy it while it lasts, E. She's going to pick that championship over you every single time. I would know." Dolph then storms away from the duo.

"He needs to get over me." AJ shrugs, skipping up to Big E, "Thanks for the save, E. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last without biting his face off."

"No problem." Big E says, cracking his knuckles, "All part of the job."

AJ gives him a smile and skips past him into the locker room. She changes into her shirt and some black shorts. She gets ready to sit ringside for the battle royal for her championship. She grabs the title, fondly giving it a kiss before heading to the curtain. Big E flanks her as they hit her music. AJ skips down to the ring, skipping around it to the commentary table.

"Hey losers!" AJ chirps, sitting next to the commentators, JBL, Lawler, and Cole. They all look at each other, mildly offended.

"So.. anyways. AJ, are you worried about Kaitlyn winning this battle royal?" Cole asks AJ.

AJ rolls her eyes, "You mean man arms? Trust me, she's probably going to be one of the first to fall out of the ring, with those clumsy spears of hers." She sits up, criss cross style, a silent ode to CM Punk.

All of the divas come out for the match and AJ shares a smirk with Kaitlyn.

"AJ has made Kaitlyn's career in WWE hell for the past month. She's mentally ambushed Kaitlyn and pushed her to the absolute limit." Michael Cole says, "So if Kaitlyn wins, there's no guarantee AJ will get out of Summerslam as Divas champion."

AJ looks over at Cole, "Are you doubting me, Cole? You can put me in the ring with any of those divas, and trust me, I'll walk out champ. Kaitlyn doesn't scare me, none of these losers scare me. I'll take on anyone. I will win, no matter who is in the ring with me." She snaps at Cole, "So it'd do you best not to question me or doubt me." She flips her hair over her shoulder, an angry expression evident on her face. How dare he. Michael Cole knew nothing, he was nothing.

Tamina fell out of the ring first, it was a pity, the poor woman. She picked herself up off the ground with a snarl and a glare directed towards Alicia Fox, who blew a kiss. AJ rolled her eyes, the cliches of this division were too much for her sometimes.

Finally, it was just Layla and Kaitlyn in the ring. The two looked at each other, concern in each of their eyes.

AJ smirks, see Kaitlyn, you're always doomed to this fate. She thinks as she watches Layla throw Kaitlyn out of the ring. Kaitlyn looks betrayed, which should be her permanent facial reaction, because that's all people do to her - betray her.

AJ gets up, skipping around the fallen Kaitlyn, she holds her championship up over her head, "I knew you couldn't do it, Kaity." AJ says, then skips around the ring, stepping into it to face Layla. "So, facing my replacement." She coos, a smirk on her lips.

"I'm going to destroy you, not only for that." Layla nods at the Divas championship, "But for her too." Then she nods at Kaitlyn, stepping closer to AJ, "You're going down, you nut."

AJ attacks her then, feeling her blood spike at the mention of her sanity. She claws at her, mercilessly and blindly throwing punches. Kaitlyn drags AJ off of Layla, and AJ kicks Kaitlyn in the side, leaving her to her knees. AJ then hits the shining wizard on Kaitlyn. She stops then, looking at the mess of bodies she left around her. She smiles, throwing her hands up in the air with the Divas Championship in one of them.

"I'm invincible!" She shouts. The crowd boos her and she bows. AJ skips around the ring, signature crazy chick smirk on her face.

* * *

AJ skips around the locker room, on a high. Her long brown hair wafting in the wind behind her. Big E went off somewhere, so AJ was skipping around alone. She didn't mind it, it gave her time to think - to scheme.

She sits down on one of the booths, idly going through her tweets. She posts a tweet, _Summerslam is going to end beautifully, I am going to slam Layla's face in with my converse, cheers!_

"What mad plan does AJ Lee have up her sleeve for summerslam?"

AJ looks up to see CM Punk's twinkling hazel eyes staring at her, signature smirk on his face.

She gives him a little smile, "Nothing you need to worry about, your match doesn't have ladders or tables does it?" She says tauntingly, a impromptu little reminder to her shoving him through a table.

He looks down at his feet, "That may be pending."

"Hm, I'd be worried." AJ returns to her phone, thumbing through her texts, "Especially if there are tables, you know about my unhealthy relationships with people and inanimate objects. They tend to collide at times."

"Oh yeah, I have a painful reminder." CM Punk says, he then puts his hands on either side of AJ, "So I was thinking.."

"That can't be good."

CM Punk chuckles, "I was thinking you should let me take you out for ice cream."

"I should?" AJ rolls her eyes, "No thank you, Punk. Alice doesn't go down the rabbit hole twice."

"But if she did, what would she find?"

AJ looks up at him, her eyes amused, "It wouldn't matter, Alice is a different woman. She doesn't play those games anymore." AJ pushes him off of her, getting off of the booth. "Especially not with you."

CM Punk looks at her sadly, "Come on Lee, we're different people."

"Exactly why this." She gestures between the two of them, "Isn't happening. I'm not going to learn the same lesson twice."

"Sometimes the lesson changes."

"Doesn't mean I want to learn it." AJ takes a few steps back, "Go on with your life, Punk. We had a chance encounter, a very unstable relationship, but see, now I'm in a good place." She taps her hand on her title, "I have a title, I have myself together. I'm not going to let you or anyone else tear me down again."

She turns on her heel and skips away, "See you around, Punk!" She calls over her shoulder.

AJ smirks, because she knows, she's got him right where she wants him.

* * *

_Thank you for all of the reviews! I thought picking out this AJ would be the funnest way to write her - oh, and it is! Aha_

_Review, fave, follow, my three favorite words. Inspire me to keep going. xxx_


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Widow

AJ watches nervously as Brock Lesnar just destroys Punk again. Deja-vu striking her for the second week in a row. She feels bad, but then on the other hand, she feels satisfied. She couldn't help but enjoy the pain of all of the men who had wronged her.

"Got your eyes on your next victim, AJ?"

AJ twirls around to see Kaitlyn, staring at her with a small all-knowing smile. "Ah, man arms, you have such an overwhelming wit to you." AJ gives her a small smile, letting her head tilt to the side.

Kaitlyn dryly laughs, putting a hand on her waist, "Man arms? You're still going with that?"

"If the outfit fits.." AJ says, her smirk growing, "If you're here to beg for another match, you might as well turn around, tuck your tail between your legs, and run."

Kaitlyn frowns, "I came to warn you, about Layla."

"You think Layla scares me?" AJ throws back her head and laughs evilly, "Here's the thing, man arms, nothing scares me. Not anymore."

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, "I shouldn't have tried."

"Yeah." AJ agrees, "Now if you don't mind, I have some plots I need to think up. You're more than welcome to sit ringside to watch me face my replacement.. oh wait, you two aren't getting along right now are you? Oh, and you two have that match tonight on RAW.. it'd be a shame if I didn't come out to watch my two favorite people." AJ says, sarcasm lighting up her tone. AJ gives Kaitlyn another smile, "I'll see you later, _sir_." She snickers, skipping away.

* * *

About halfway through the Kaitlyn vs Layla match, right as Kaitlyn was about to win. AJ's music filled the arena and she skipped through, her eyes happily closed as she skipped her way around the ring. Pausing to stare as Layla hit the lay out on Kaitlyn. AJ grimaced, unsure whether to be happy or angry. Layla's music fills the arena and AJ watches closely. Layla laughs at the fallen Kaitlyn, arching her back and allowing her long brown hair to reach her waist.

AJ climbs up into the ring, her eyes wary.

Layla notices her immediately, raising an eyebrow at her, "Who's it going to be?" She asks, looking at the fallen Kaitlyn.

AJ puts a finger on her lip, as if she was considering it. Yet she knew she only had one option. She could help Kaitlyn up, renew their friendship, or she could attack Layla and Kaitlyn and reinforce the idea that she was a loner. So she did just that. AJ looks at her title, then she hits Layla in the face with the emblazoned butterfly. Layla falls to the ground, in pain. Kaitlyn looks up at AJ, curious. AJ responds by attacking Kaitlyn.

"No one, that's who it's going to be." AJ mocks in a poor British accent after stopping her ruthless assault on Kaitlyn. She flips her hair over her shoulder, getting out of the ring. She laughs sardonically and skips back to the locker room.

CM Punk is outside of the curtain, talking to Kofi Kingston, he takes a drink of his water bottle and spots AJ, leaving Kofi and walking in her direction. AJ sees him coming and takes a sharp right, leading him to a empty corridor.

"AJ!" Punk calls.

AJ turns around, "Oh, hey." She says dryly, displeasure clear in her tone, "Were you following me?"

"You saw me."

"I did."

Punk squints at her, "Did I say something? Do something?" He pauses for a few moments.

AJ looks away for a minute, biting the inside of her cheek, "No Punk, you did absolutely nothing." She starts backing away, "I have to go, got an early start tomorrow."

What hadn't Punk done though? He had tossed her around as if she was a fangirl rather than a potential love interest. He had watched her fall over herself just to please him. He had watched her spiral and instead of stopping her he spun her faster.

So now, she was going to hurt him.

She was going to watch pain light up his features just like he had done to her.

AJ would have her revenge.

He would not hurt her again.

* * *

"You think that's a good idea, Lee?"

AJ looks up at Big E, "Of course it is. He's had it coming for a long time."

"You just broke up with Dolph, I think you need a little break right now. You think chasing CM Punk's coat tails is going to make you feel any better?" Big E asks, standing behind her, his arms folded over his chest.

AJ glared at him in the mirror, "I told you, I feel fine. I'm sorry I'm not some broken mess like I was with everyone else. Ziggy-Dolph, changed me, E. I'm not that little girl anymore."

"Maybe you're getting in over your head."

AJ turns to stare at him head on, "Elaborate, E."

"Well, Punk could sniff you out a mile away. You think he won't know what you're up to?"

"He has no idea."

"What makes you so certain?"

AJ gives him a smile, "Well I'm glad you asked E!" She skips around him, "Now listen up E, take a seat, Mama's got a lesson for you." Big E sits down on the bench, eyeing her warily. "You see, I've been broken and battered so many times, I've become accustomed to the feeling. Now E, I'm going to teach you." She pokes his chest, "How to break a man's heart."

"This won't have a good ending."

AJ raises an eyebrow at him, laughing manically, "Haven't you been paying attention to E? None of these stories have good endings. I thought each one was different, I thought Daniel was different, then Punk came along, then Dolph, Cena, Kane.. but they were all the same. So quick to crush me." She growls the last part between her teeth, "Not this time. For once I am going to get what I deserve."

"And what is that?"

"Revenge, cold and hard revenge. I want him to feel like he had his heart ripped out of his chest, I want to watch the happiness fall out of his eyes when he realizes that I've tricked him.. when he realizes.. just how.. _crazy_.. I can be. You don't mess with broken glass and expect not to get cut." AJ has an evil glint in her eye.

Big E seems nervous, eyeing her, "You're sure this is going to work?"

AJ laughs, "Of course it will, E! I've taken notes from all of my.. admirers." She thinks back, their faces flashing briefly through her mind, "They taught me everything I know. They taught me how to crush someone."

Big E would classify this as one of the moments when he wanted to bolt from the room. This wasn't the AJ that asked him to team up with her and Dolph. She had been so happy, full of life.

This AJ, was full of darkness, anger. So thrilled at the idea of getting to crush someone that it made her shake. The evil leaked from her eyes and seeped through her skin, threatening to spill throughout the room.

She was like an oil spill.

So much madness.

Yet that knowing smirk on AJ's lips stayed the entire time, never quivering, always plotting.

"They can't hurt me." She says, "Not again, not ever again."

* * *

AJ bumps into Punk at Starbucks as she's ordering her pumpkin spice coffee. He nervously stands next to her, unsure of her mental state today.

"Hey AJ." He says, leaning his hands against the counter, looking at her nervously, "You excited for Summerslam?"

AJ turns to him, smiling, "Definitely. Prepared to watch me retain?"

"Always am." Punk replies, his hazel eyes lighting up, "Why don't you sit with me for a little bit? Have a muffin with me?" He asks, holding up the blueberry muffin with hopeful eyes, "I won't bite."

AJ considers it for a moment, the dark side of her screaming at the opportunity. "I won't promise that I won't." She says with a wink, handing the cashier her money and following after Punk with her new steaming Starbucks cup.

They sit across from each other, AJ folds her leg over the other, taking a sip of her coffee, scorching her tongue.

"Too hot?" He asks, noting her reaction.

AJ sets the cup down, "Yeah, just a tad bit." She croaks with a laugh, "So, watched you get creamed by Lesnar a second week in row. How's that working out?"

Punk laughs nervously, itching the back of his head, "Not very well, obviously. I just want to get my hands on him at Summerslam, though I'm not sure if I'll have any by the time we get to Summerslam."

AJ laughs, "If you need someone to hit Lesnar with a certain emblazoned butterfly championship, you know my number."

"I might just end up using it if this continues on for much longer. He's just so reckless."

"I've seen."

"Just like you."

AJ feels her cheeks flush as she looks up at him, "Reckless wouldn't be the word to describe what I do."

"Then what is the word to describe what you do?" Punk asks, leaning across the table, licking his lips.

She can't help the small smirk on her lips, "Dangerous."

Punk grins, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest, "Really?"

AJ takes a drink of her pumpkin spice coffee, "I wouldn't underestimate me."

"Not for a minute."

If only he knew. If only he knew what the devious black widow was planning. She was planning to eat him alive and watch him wither in the remains. He was going to hurt just as much as he had hurt her.

He was going to pay.

He had no idea.

AJ plays with her black widow pendant, smirking all the while.


	4. Chapter 4: Quite Addicting

AJ grimaces when Miz announces her match at Summerslam is going to be a mixed tag match instead. Completely throwing out the Layla vs AJ verdict. AJ was frustrated, needless to say. She didn't want to have to share the spotlight with Big E. Not to mention she was going against Kaitlyn _again_, and her ex boyfriend.

"You're upset." Big E observes, looking up at her from his muscle magazine.

AJ shakes her head, placing her finger delicately in between her lips, biting the nail, "I just had my heart set on that much, that's all, E." The lie slides out easily, Big E accepts her answer and goes back to his magazine.

Not only was she trying to manipulate CM Punk, but now she had to deal with her ex boyfriend in a match. Who would also steal her spotlight.

If there was one thing AJ loved, it was the spotlight.

"I'm going to go grab some Chinese, want anything?" AJ asks, standing up abruptly.

"Egg rolls, as always." Big E doesn't look up, flipping the page with a delicate finger, his lips pursing.

"Got it." AJ reaches over and grabs her keys, then abruptly exits the room.

As she shuts her hotel room door, she sees down the hallway, CM Punk and Kofi talking. To her luck, they were in the direction she had to go in. So she joyfully walked past them, chin held up high.

CM Punk excuses himself from the conversation to chase down AJ as she walks down the hallway to the elevator.

"Hey! Lee!"

AJ whips around, her ponytail following her, she gives him a curious look, "Were you following me again?" Raising an eyebrow.

"You know I love the chase."

AJ rolls her eyes, "I was just going to pick up Chinese food for E and I."

"Yeah? I'll drive you."

AJ holds up her keys, "I think I have that portion of the trip covered, actually." She says with a soft smile, "Ya know, hence the keys." She dangles them to add emphasis.

Punk dryly laughs, putting his hand through his hair, "Yeah, just thought we could hang out for a bit."

_He's becoming easier to manipulate_. AJ realizes, he was pretty much dancing right into her hands, right into her sharp hands. Ready to snap around him and leave him wounded and broken. She resists the urge to smirk.

"Well, you have my number, use it." AJ says, backing away from him slowly, "See if I answer." She turns on her heel and walks away from him, a slow grin making it's way to her face.

"I've got you just where I want you, puddin'." She says quietly, throwing back her head and laughing.

* * *

She sits on the couch, idly letting her eyes drift to the Iron Man movie on the screen. She takes a bite of her rice as Tony Stark spits out another one of his clever remarks. AJ couldn't keep her thoughts off of CM Punk, which was a terrible sign. She couldn't afford to get attached, not again.

"Summerslam is tomorrow." Big E says after he's done chewing an egg roll, "You pumped?"

AJ shrugs, clicking her chopsticks together, "Sort of. I've faced Kaitlyn dozens of times, so I'm certain I can crush her." AJ says with a small laugh, "Dolph is the wild card here."

Big E gasps, "Did you just.. did you just use Dolph's name instead of Ziggy? Shit, you've really moved on."

AJ licks her lips, "Hmm, I did." She shrugs again, "Eh, matter of time."

"Who did you sink your talons into this time?"

The name CM Punk flashes through AJ's mind so quickly it takes her back a small bit. She bites the inside of her cheek, angry at herself for the thought, "No one. Sorry to disappoint you, E."

AJ feels guilty because she's doing it again. She can't help it, her addictive personality is always five steps ahead of her. Clinging itself to anyone who seems vaguely interested.

She didn't want repeats.

She didn't want to have her heart shattered again by CM Punk. She had enough of that pain.

She wanted to win this time.

Just this once.

* * *

She puts her hair into ponytails for Summerslam. She applies lip gloss and grabs her championship, smiling like an idiot. "At least you won't leave me." She says, placing a chaste kiss on the top of the emblazoned butterfly.

She skips over to the curtain to see Dolph, stretching.

He looks her up and down, his gaze not lingering for a moment, filled with disinterest, "Hey babe, ready to lose tonight?"

AJ gives him a little smile, "Mmm, not quite, how about you? I hope you've emotionally prepared yourself to be crushed, twice, if I may add."

"Tell me AJ, how's it feel to have the only guy who gave a shit about you, wrestling against you in a match?" Dolph leans down to AJ's height, his eyes pressing into hers.

AJ smirks at him, "It feels like he's going to get his ass kicked, in more ways than one. Trust me, Ziggler, I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."

Dolph looks at her curiously, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"I bet you'd love to know."

"Where did my sweet little AJ go?"

"That little AJ left the minute she got a hold of this." She taps her Divas championship, "Don't be upset that I'm a champion, and you're.. well, lets just say, you're definitely not up to my level anymore, Ziggy."

Dolph stares at her in amusement. He hears his music and quickly rips himself away from her, visibly shaken by her words. He exits through the curtain.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but it has to stop." Kaitlyn is in front of her then, looking angry.

AJ gives her a smirk, "Don't tell me man arms is scared."

"I'm never scared."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Lead the way." AJ says as Kaitlyn's music hits.

In a few short moments, everyone is in the ring. Big E is flanked by AJ, who's conniving smirk is leaving everyone uneasy. Leaving knots in stomachs. Halfway through the match, Dolph has dominated Big E and Kaitlyn has speared AJ more than once.

AJ decides to pull out her ace.

She hurriedly whispers to Big E, who does exactly as she says. AJ hops down from her corner and grabs her Divas championship. As Big E distracts the ref, AJ rips Kaitlyn off the turnbuckle and throws her into the stairs. Then she slides into the ring, and pelts Ziggy - Dolph, with her championship, square in the face. She slides out and Big E goes for the pin. The bell rings and they've won.

Kaitlyn spears AJ.

AJ grovels in pain, getting very irritated by Kaitlyn's incompetence and poor sportsmanship. She gets up after a few moments, holding her title up, triumphant. She crawls into the ring, leaning over Ziggy.

"Definitely not up to my level." She says evilly, blowing him a kiss.

* * *

She skips backstage, completely amused by her quick thinking. She spots Punk and skips over to him.

"Now who's following who?" Punk teases with a smirk, "Great job out there, quick thinking, I like it."

AJ shrugs, though a smile comes to her lips, "What can I say, I'm just five steps ahead of everyone."

"Obviously." Punk says with a smile, "Definitely my favorite Diva right now. In case you didn't know, I sort of have a thing for crazy chicks."

"Hmm, what a coincidence, I tend to fit right in that category." AJ tilts her head to the side, her white teeth flashing, "I do have a shirt for that, I do take credit for."

"As you should."

AJ licks her lips, "I should probably go hit the showers. I'm sure you're tired of having to stare at me in all my sweaty-mess-ness." She takes a few steps away from him.

"How about going out for ice cream after the show?"

AJ purses her lips, considering, "Are you asking me out, Punk?"

"Would it be bad if I was?"

AJ smirks, "I'm sort of into bad.. we'll see."

"We'll see?"

"We'll see." She affirms, skipping back to the locker room.

Oh shit, she was doing it, she was falling for him all over again. She had to keep the crazy in check or she'd lose it. She gets back into the locker room and throws a chair, the other Divas stare at her questioningly. But they blame it on her character and move on.

AJ paces when she's in the shower, letting the cold water fall against her, she bites her lip, thinking.

She couldn't let herself fall for him.

Not again.

She doesn't do repeats.

She's been paying attention to these stories, needless to say, none of them have a happy ending. She wasn't going to be the stupid female protagonist who went right along to her doom.


	5. Chapter 5: The Snake and the Old Man

When she gets out the shower, she quickly towel-dries her hair. Quickly slipping into her clothing. She checks her phone to see a missed call from CM Punk. She smirks as she presses redial, holding it up to her ear. He answers after a few rings.

"So you've used my phone number, any reason?" AJ asks, sitting on the bench, running a towel through her hair.

"Was wondering if you were still up for frozen yogurt."

AJ ponders it for a few moments, "Yeah sure, I'll meet you in the parking lot in fifteen minutes."

Punk sounds surprised on the other end, "Yeah? Okay, well, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Yep, bye." She hangs up. He was playing right into her hands. It was easy, too easy, she thinks as she slides on a cardigan. She had to tread more cautiously, be less calculating, Punk was smart. He could see an attack from a mile away, just not hers. Oh no, never hers.

She skips out of the locker room, heading towards the parking lot. He's leaning against his car, on his phone.

"Should I give you two a moment?" She quips, folding her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

Punk looks up, startled. He quickly puts his phone into his pocket, "Ah, no, no, of course not. You ready?" He asks, eyeing her.

She nods, giving him a soft smile, "Yep! Lets go!"

* * *

They stop at a small yogurt joint. He pays for her yogurt and they sit at a table in the yogurt shop. She digs into it with a smile, letting the frozen yogurt dance across her tongue.

"You've changed a lot." He remarks.

AJ glances up, thinking she's been caught, but she keeps her pokerface on, "You think so?" She asks, planting her spoon into the middle of the yogurt, glancing at him, a curious glint in her eye.

Punk nods, leaning back in his chair, "Oh yeah.. you've.."

"I've?" She prompts.

"Stronger, that's what I want to say." Punk says, "I forgot to congratulate you on your title win. That was awesome. You really deserve it."

AJ smiles, glancing back down at her yogurt, "Thank you. I've been waiting for it for fourteen years, so it's nice to know I didn't waste fourteen years chasing after a title I'd never have. I have yet to stop fangirlling every time I see it."

"Yeah, that stage doesn't pass for a while."

"I didn't think so. I could think about it and I would just squeal. I'm thinking about getting a tattoo actually." She says, scooping some frozen yogurt into her mouth.

Punk raises his eyebrows, eating some of his yogurt also, "Really? I didn't peg you as a tattoo type of chick."

AJ shrugs, "I'm not, not really at least. I'd probably put it somewhere not too noticeable. Something that has to do with 6/16/13 would be ideal."

"Uh, let me think. I'm covered in tattoos so I should have endless amounts of tattoo knowledge to drag up for you." Punk scratches his beard, then his eyes light up, "How about tally marks? They aren't painful at all."

AJ grins, "That sounds perfect! Now, where to put them?" She ponders for a moment, "I think the back of the neck would be awesome."

Punk nods, "Not too painful either. When do you think you'll get it?"

"Uh, probably this weekend." AJ replies.

"Yeah? You need someone to hold your hand? Emotional support? I don't think I have any plans this weekend." He suggests loosely, shrugging his shoulders.

_Perfect_. AJ thinks, he's playing right into her hands.

"That sounds perfect. I'll text you the information after I get a date and time all set." She replies chirpily, while the wheels are spinning wildly in her head, so many opportunities.

They finish eating their yogurt and drive back to the hotel. He wavers at her hotel room door, scratching his beard, "If only you were like this when we were together."

AJ glances up at him, surprised by the sudden change in subject. She glances at her converse, looking up at him, "I'm.. I'm finally getting better, Punk. I don't want to ruin that by.. jumping into things again." She glances down again.

Punk uses his fingers to lift up her chin, "It'd be worth it."

She feels the wheels in her head running off the tracks, all of the work, the plan, it worked. It was happening, he was falling for her, again. He didn't learn his lesson the first time. You don't play with a snake and expect not to get bit.

"I just." She stutters as he gets closer to her, "I just can't." She blurts, charging into her hotel room and slamming the door. She hears him curse and walk away, and she closes her eyes, sliding down the door. "Why can't I?" She whispers.

"You okay?" Big E asks, coming out of his room.

AJ looks up at him, "Have you heard the story of the old man and the snake, E?"

Big E walks over to her, folding his arms over his chest, "Nah, don't think I've heard that one."

"It goes like this. An old man found a dying snake, he nursed it back to health, befriended it, trusting it not to bite him. One day, while the old man was sleeping, the snake crept into his room, woke him up, and bit him. The old man was shocked by the betrayal, while he was dying, he asked the snake why he bit him, the snake looked at him and said, _it's in my nature_."

"AJ, does this have anything to do with what just happened in that hallway?"

"It has everything to do with it. I messed up, E."

Big E walks over to her, sitting down next to her, "Come on, Lee, let it out."

"If I break him, it'll break me." AJ says miserably, kicking at the ground with her converse, "It isn't fair. Why can't I win? Just this once? I'm not asking for a freakin' Unicorn, E. I'm just asking for some payback."

"You care about him."

"Thanks, Oprah."

"No problem, young adolescent. What are you going to do?"

"I'm still going to break him. I'm just going to be more careful." AJ says, looking away from E, "I just need to tread cautiously. It's not my nature to get hurt all the time, so I'm not going to let it become that."

"You're treading into treacherous waters, kid." Big E says, "You might get in too deep."

AJ laughs manically, tilting her head back, "I'm already in too deep, don't you see that? For a split second, in that hallway, I thought: maybe things will be different if I tried this again? They won't be. He'll tear me apart and walk away without sweeping up the pieces. Things won't be different if I tried this relationship thing again. So I'm going to make sure that I win this time."

"I'm not going to say you're crazy, because I think you already know that."

AJ sighs, calming down, a serene smile on her face, "In this case, that might just help me."

* * *

AJ and Punk sit in a tattoo parlor, AJ's hair pulled up into a bun as she nervously kneads her hands together. "Am I going to scream? I'm a wrestler, I deal with pain on a daily basis, I got this, right?"

Punk laughs at her, putting a hand on her knee, "You'll be just fine."

She lets out a breath, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Completely fine. I'm being silly."

She see's the needle and keeps her composure, though every muscle in her body is giving her a 'fight or flight' response, she remains still. She gets tally marks of 6/16/13 on the back of her neck. The needle pressing into her skin. She grinds her teeth and tries to break every bone in Punk's hand, but she gets it done.

When it's done with, she nearly cries. It's so simple, yet so beautiful.

"It's amazing." She coos, feeling tears rise up to her eyes, "This is all I've ever wanted."

They leave after AJ gets the tattoo bandaged up, walking the cold windy streets.

"It looks great." Punk says, pulling his hood up over his head, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "I thought I saw you tearing up in there."

"Just a malfunction in my software." AJ jokes with a smile, "Nah, it's pretty amazing. That wasn't so bad. Minus the almost passing out part, otherwise, smooth sailing. How's your hand feeling?"

"You need to work on that grip, shrimp."

AJ bumps his hips with hers, "Hey! I put chicks into the black widow left and right, don't become my next victim!"

Punk laughs, giving her a little bump back, that nearly sends her flying, "Hulk angry!" He responds.

"Pfff, where is he? I'd like to get an autograph."

Punk responds by hoisting her over his shoulder, "You're going to have to pay for that, shrimp." He walks into an alley, "I think a good trip to the dumpsters would remind you of who you're messing with."

"No! Not high school all over again!" AJ shrieks, pounding her tiny fists against his back, "Let me down, you bully! Be a star, Punk! Be a star!"

Punk plops her down before he makes it to the dumpsters, "Only because you brought up the anti bullying campaign, shrimp. Next time that dumpster has got your name written all over it."

AJ rolls her eyes, "Pfff, I could spear you through that dumpster."

He makes a move to pick her up again and she quickly dodges him.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" She shrieks, "No need to be so touchy!"

Punk grins at her, "Come on, Lee. It's getting cold out here. Plus we should get you away from dumpsters in case my Hulk side acts up again."

"You don't have a Hulk side." She grumbles as she stumbles after him.

"What did I just hear?"

"Nothing, sir." She teases, "Lets go, general."

She looks at the ground, smiling. Then her smile falls, damn it. He was doing it again. Making her like him once more. Making her feel like they had a chance. She knew how this would turn out.

She just didn't like the outcome as much as she did before.

* * *

_Uh-oh! Looks like AJ is having second thoughts! Could the outcome of her second thoughts burn her or benefit her?_

_Conspiracy theories & praise welcomed in reviews!_

_review, fave, follow, my three favorite words._


End file.
